Jump Up, Super Star!
Jump Up, Super Star!, sous-titrée en japonais ~オデッセイでっせい~/~Odessei Dessei~, est la chanson thème de Super Mario Odyssey. Dans l'histoire du jeu, ce thème est chanté par Pauline. En réalité, ce thème est composé par Naoto Kubo, et est interprété par Kate Davis en anglais, et par Aimi Mukohara en japonais ; assistées par le groupe "The Super Mario Players". Les paroles sont écrites en japonais par le concepteur sonore Nobuyoshi Suzuki, et traduites en anglais par Rob Tunstail, l'un des membres chargés de la localisation américaine du jeu. Paroles Anglais= :Here we go, off the rails :Don't you know it's time to raise our sails? :It's freedom like you never knew :Don't need bags or a pass, :Say the word, I'll be there in a flash :You could say my hat is off to you :Oh, we can zoom all the way to the moon, :From this great wide wacky world, :Jump with me, grab coins with me, oh yeah! :It's time to jump up in the air, (Jump up in the air), :Jump up, don't be scared, (Jump up, don't be scared), :Jump up and your cares will soar away, (oohoohooh), :And if the dark clouds start to swirl, (Dark clouds start to swirl), :Don't fear, don't shed a tear, 'cause :I'll be your 1-Up Girl :So let's all jump up super high, (Jump up super high), :High up in the sky, (High up in the sky), :There's no power-up like dancing, :You know that you're my Super Star, (You're my Super Star) :No one else can take me this far :I'm flipping the switch, :Get ready for this, :Ohh, ohh, let's do the Odyssey! :Odyssey, ya see (x7) :Odyssey, Odyssey! :Spin the wheel, take a chance :Every journey starts a new romance :A new world's calling out to you :Take a turn, off the path :Find a new addition to the cast, :You know that any captain needs a crew :Take it in stride as you move, side to side, :They're just different points of view :Jump with me, grab coins with me, Oh yeah! :Come on and jump up in the air, (Jump up in the air), :Jump without a care, (Jump without a care), :Jump up 'cause you know that I'll be there :And if you find you're short on joy, :Don't fret, just don't forget that :You're still our 1-Up Boy :So go on, straighten out your cap, (Straighten out your cap), :Let your toes begin to tap, (Toes begin to tap), :This rhythm is a power 'shroom (oohoohooh) :Jump on it; You're the Super Star (You're the Super Star) :No one else can make it this far :Put a comb through that stache, :Now you've got panache, oh :Let's do the Odyssey! :It's time to jump up in the air, (Jump up in the air), :Jump up, don't be scared, (Jump up don't be scared), :Jump up and your cares will soar away, (oohoohooh), :And if the dark clouds start to swirl, (Dark clouds start to swirl), :Don't fear, don't shed a tear 'cause :I'll be your 1-Up Girl :Now listen all you boys and girls, (All you boys and girls), :All around the world, (All around the world), :Don't be afraid to get up and move :You know that we're all Super Stars, (We're all Super Stars) :We're the ones who've made it this far :Put a smile on that face, :There's no time to waste, oh :Let's do the Odyssey! |-| Japonais= Kanji :旅のサイン さあ帆を上げ始めよう :追い風も踊る :投げたコイン この未来を占おう :女神がキスをした :世界の明かりの数ほど 愛を歌うわ :ジャンプして ダッシュして Oh yeah! :一緒に夢を見て さあ恋をして :腕振って歩けば :こぼれ落ちて行く 涙の先にも :1UP 叶うよ :みんなでハイジャンプして さあハイタッチして :タップして踊れば :みんなを幸せに Switchさせてく :世界照らす Super Star, Oh :Let’s do the Odyssey! :Odyssey, ya see (x7) :Odyssey, Odyssey! Romaji :Tabi no sain sā ho wo age hajimeyō :Oikaze mo odoru :Nageta koin kono mirai wo uranaō :Megami ga kisu wo shita :Sekai no akari no kazu hodo ai wo utau wa :Janpu shite dasshu shite Oh yeah! :Issho ni yume wo mite sā koi wo shite :Ude futte arukeba :Koboreochite yuku namida no saki ni mo :1UP kanau yo :Minna de hai janpu shite sā hai tatchi shite :Tappu shite odoreba :Minna wo shiawase ni Switch saseteku :Sekai terasu Super Star, Oh :Let’s do the Odyssey! :Odyssey, ya see (x7) :Odyssey, Odyssey! Traductions littérales de l'anglais= :Nous y voilà, hors des rails :Ne sais-tu pas qu'il est temps de lever les voiles ? :C'est la liberté comme tu n'en as jamais vu :Pas besoin de baggage ou de laissez-passer, :Dis le mot magique, et je serai là en un éclair :Tu pourras dire que mon chapeau est à toi :Bien, nous pouvons nous propulser directement jusqu'à la Lune, :À partir de ce vaste monde farfelu, :Saute avec moi, prenons des pièces, oh ouais ! :Il est temps de sauter dans les airs, :Saute, n'aie pas peur :Saute et tes soucis s'envoleront, :Et si les nuages noirs commencent à tourbillonner, :Ne crains rien, ne pleure pas, car :Je serai toujours ton soutien :Alors sautons tous haut dans le ciel, :Très haut dans le ciel, :Rien ne vaut plus que la danse, :Tu sais que tu es ma Super étoile, :Personne d'autre ne peut m'emmener aussi loin, :J'appuye sur l'interrupteur, :Sois prêt, :Ohh, oh, faisons l'odyssée ! :L'odyssée, admire (x7) :L'odyssée, l'odyssée ! :Fais tourner la roue, tire une opportunité :À chaque voyage, une nouvelle histoire d'amour :Un nouveau monde qui t'appelle :Prends un détour, hors du chemin, :Trouve une nouvelle recrue à notre groupe, :Tu sais que tout bon capitaine à besoin d'un équipage :Prends-le en chemin, côte-à-côte, :Ce sont des perspectives différentes :Saute avec moi, prenons des pièces, oh ouais ! :Viens, et saute en l'air :Saute sans aucun souci :Saute car tu sais que je serai là :Et si tu sens que tu n'as pas le moral, :Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous oublie pas que :Tu seras toujours notre soutien :Continue, redresse ta casquette, :Tape donc du pied, :Ce rythme endiablé est celui d'un champi :Saute dessus, tu es ma Super étoile :Personne d'autre ne peut aller aussi loin :Mets un coup de peigne sur cette moustache, :Maintenant tu as du panache, oh :Faisons l'odyssée ! :Il est temps de sauter dans les airs, :Saute, n'aie pas peur :Saute et tes soucis s'envoleront, :Et si les nuages noirs commencent à tourbillonner, :Ne crains rien, ne pleure pas, car :Je serai toujours ton soutien :Maintenant écoutez mesdames et messieurs :Tout le monde à travers le globe :N'ayez pas peur d'avancer, :Vous savez que vous êtes tous des Super étoiles, :Nous sommes ceux qui ont réussi à aller aussi loin :Dressez un sourire sur votre visage, :Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, oh :Faisons l'odyssée ! |-| Cette musique a été accompagné d'un clip vidéo avec des prises de vues réelles et Mario en animation 3D pour faire la promotion du jeu. Catégorie:Musique